Networked systems have become an increasingly prevalent and vital technology. Networks, such as the Internet, allow large numbers of computer systems and people to swiftly transfer data across the globe. These networks are often used to provide network applications, such as web applications and mobile applications, to end users. These web and mobile applications are often hosted by server computers that serve content to end user devices.
To make navigation of network applications easier, network browsers have been developed. A network browser is a program-based graphical user interface, and is typically a program installed on a user device. Users of client computing devices can execute network browsers to retrieve and interact with content from content providers, submit information to content providers and other network-accessible entities, and communicate with other users of client computing devices. Network browsers typically provide various tools and features that may be used to facilitate interaction with content. For example, browsers may paginate requested content, or divide the content into discrete network pages, in order to facilitate user navigation of the requested content in only limited amounts at a time.